Within Fate's hands
by Yonaka Yuki
Summary: Amunet has to figure out what her place in destiny is. Her search leads her many places...Egypt, Japan..the shadow realm and into the past Deals with some intersting concepts. summary suxs R&R please
1. Another bump

Nika: here is the first part of Within fate's hands, the sequel to Amunet.  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Amunet and the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, is Amunet working to day?" Joey walked up to the counter of the museum.  
  
"Yes, and you have perfect timing. It's her brake and she's down in the basement Joey." The lady at the counter recognized Joey from his many visits to Amunet while she was working.  
  
"Alright thanks!" Joey ran off towards the basement.  
  
"Amunet, are you down here?" Joey walked down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah Joey," Amunet turned from what she was looking at; she was wearing a dress like Isis, the museum had her wear it for work.  
  
"What are you looking?" Joey gave her a hug.  
  
"I've been thinking, if Isis found out about what was supposed to happen in scriptures, what other things are in there. I just can't help but think that there is something more that is supposed to happen then what happened." Amunet traced the visible part of the scar on her back that was on her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing else like that is going to happen to you, I'll make sure of it." Joey looked into her dark eyes.  
  
"I know, I guess you can say I'm paranoid." Amunet laughed.  
  
"Hey speaking of Isis, where is she?" Joey looked around.  
  
"She still sick," Amunet looked away.  
  
"Really? Has she gotten any better?" Joey was concerned.  
  
"No, she's gotten worse. She's now at Domino hospital." Amunet's voice was soft like it used to be.  
  
"I'm sorry," Joey looked away.  
  
"I'm going to go see her after work; would you like to come with me?" Amunet looked back.  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind my company." Joey also looked back.  
  
"Of course I don't; I'll see you after work." Amunet ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Alright," Joey watched her, "Man I can't believe Isis is still sick, it has to be hard for Amunet." He kept to himself as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hey," Joey met Amunet outside of the museum with his car, "I thought you might what a ride."  
  
"Thanks Joey," Amunet ran to the passenger side and got in.  
  
"She's sleeping," Amunet peeked in to Isis hospital room, "God I hate hospitals,"  
  
"Alright, should we come back later then?" Joey looked in also.  
  
"Why don't you go home, I'll stay here." Amunet walked in and sat on a couch in the room.  
  
"Alright, are you going to be alright here by yourself?" Joey watched Amunet and could see worry in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine; I'll call you when I get home." Amunet gave Joey a reassuring smile.  
  
"Alright," He disappeared into the hallway.  
  
"You must be Amunet, Isis's little sister" A nurse walked in with a clip board in her arms.  
  
"Yes," Amunet looked up.  
  
"Isis has told me about you." She smiled, "I'm nurse Saki," Her smile faded, "I'm afraid I have some bad news about your sister." Saki sat down next to Amunet on the couch.  
  
"What is it?" Amunet looked to Isis. "She has contracted some type of virus that has entered her blood stream somehow. We have found that it is not contagious, so you are not in any danger." Saki looked away.  
  
"Isis, is she going to die?" Amunet already had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nika: alright, so I cut that off at a weird place, but I'm sure most of you know what is going happen. KK R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Malik's visit

Yuki: AKA Nika, changed pen name and nick name….wow haven't up dated on this in a while. A long while……gesh I should keep up on things more.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Amunet and the plot.

Saki nodded slightly, "She doesn't have very long, I'm sorry Amunet." The nurse just shook her head slightly, "You may stay here tonight if you would like, we can make the couch into a bed.

Amunet sighed slightly, "Yes please, um is there a phone I can use?"

Saki nodded, "Down the hall to the left,"

She nodded slightly and walked down to the phone, she placed some change in it calling Joey, "Come on Joey answer the phone…"

"Hello?" Joey picked up the phone.

"Hey Joey, I have a favor to ask," she sighed trying to keep the tears out of her voice, "Can you stay at the hospital with me tonight?"

"Yeah of course, why what's going on?" Joey sounded worried already.

"I'll tell ya when you get here." She slowly hung up the phone and walked back to Isis's room and to her bed.

"Amunet…?" Isis opened her eyes weakly.

"Yes Isis?" Amunet knelt by the bed.

"I made arrangements…for you to stay…with Yu-gi…" she smiled weakly.

Amunet nodded, "Alright," tears were still coming.

Isis went back to sleep as Joey walked in the door. He went and wrapped his arms around the crying Amunet, "I talked to the nurse, I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded slightly, but said nothing. The night was long Amunet had fallen asleep with her head lying at the end of Isis's bed. Joey had slept on the couch, about four in the morning they were woken up by the machines beeping, Isis had died.

Amunet didn't sleep the rest of the night, Joey stayed up with her at Yu-gi's house.

At the funeral everyone was there, Joey held Amunet everyone cried. Joey and the gang left Amunet for a moment.

She stood there at the grave when she heard a familiar voice, "Amunet?" Malik, the normal Malik.

She turned around, and gave a weak smile then turned back to the grave. Malik gave her a big brother type hug then left. They all drove back to Yu-gi's house and had hot chocolate.

Yami took over Yu-gi's body, "Amunet, I know this might not be the best time, but what happened to Isis's necklace?"

Amunet looked up, the first time she had in an hour she spoke, "It disappeared when she died, I don't know where to."

He nodded slightly, "To find someone else, thank you."

She nodded slightly also staring into her cup.

"Amunet, maybe you should rest," Mr. Motou walked in

She didn't answer, she just sat there, how could Isis be dead? This wasn't possible, this couldn't be happening.

She was brought out of her thoughts by someone knocking on the door. Yu-gi jumped up, "I'll get it."

His grandpa nodded, "I'll show Amunet to her room," he stood and ushered her up the stairs; she glanced back wanting to see who was at the door.

Yu-gi opened the door, and Malik, the normal Malik stood there.

"Um, Malik," Yu-g was slightly confused as to what to do, normally Yami would tell Malik to go away, but today might have been different.

"I need to talk to your Yami," He stated it plainly as if he could wait all day, leaning against the door jam. "It's about Amunet."

Yu-gi changed almost instantly, "What about her?" He gazed up at Malik.

"I would like to see her, just for a little while," He seemed so intent on seeing Amunet that it showed in his eyes. "I can keep my Yami inside while I'm with her, I have enough control now."

Yami sighed, "I don't know, Isis left strict directions for me not to let you see her."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to hurt her, I just want to see her, to talk to her." Malik stepped back slightly, "I just want to make sure she's alright."

"I'm sure it is because of what happened before, or did you forget that your Yami practically killed her?" Yami turned to leave.

"I told you I have enough control to keep him inside while I see her, she will be safe, please, I'll be back in Egypt soon and I'll never bother you about this again, if you would just let me see her!" He stepped forward prepared to put his foot in the door.

Yami turned back, "I'll think about it, let me talk to her. Are you satisfied with that?"

Malik sighed, "I guess I'll have to be, thank you." He walked off.

"Malik, wait." Yami sighed, "I have a question to ask you."

He turned back, "Yea?"

"How did you gain your control? Your Yami gains more power with each person he sends to the Shadow Realm, how did you over power him?"

Malik smiled, that smile that people have when they are remembering something…unpleasant? "My Yami needed someone who could calm Amunet, so he let me out to take care of her, since then I have grown in strength as well." He walked off not going into messy details.

Yami turned back into the house and shut the door quietly, how could he talk to Amunet about Malik wanting to see her? She had almost always avoided talk about him since the incident a few months back.

Since she was in Japan she seemed almost normal, healthy and overall happy, every thing Malik's Yami did not want her to be, could he have a plan again to throw the world into darkness? Was he stupid enough to try again? Yami thought so.

Yuki: heheh an up date! It's a miracle! Really it is! R+R or there will be no more updates!


	3. IHOP

Yuki: ok here is the third chapter…I'm serious if I don't get any reviews I'm not writing anymore! You may find parts of this kinda stupid….but it's kind of an inside joke and does have a point! So don't yell at me!

Amunet was sleeping having strange dreams and stirring slightly in her sleep, Yu-gi's grandpa was working in the card shop and Yami was helping…some what, more like looking at games. Suddenly they all heard a strange thumping sound as if someone was being thrown down the stairs. Lo and behold, Joey, wrapped in a blanket hit the last step and landed nicely rolled up on the floor. Amunet, here all the noise ran out of the room she was in to see what was going on.

She looked down from the stairs, "Joey?"

Yami and Grandpa came to look, both saying at the same time, "What is it?"

Joey opened his eyes, but they seemed slightly glazed over, Amunet had an idea of what caused it, but tried to pass it off as sleep.

He answered, "Stuffed crepes at IHOP" Yami sighed as Grandpa laughed slightly, Amunet looked at them dead serious,

"What's an IHOP?"

They all stopped and looked at her, "your kidding right?"

She shook her head, "never mind."

Yami made some comment under his breath then said, "It's no surprise that she doesn't know what something as simple as an IHOP is, Malik did keep her locked away for the most part."

Amunet ignored the comment, and Grandpa broke the silent. "Why don't we all go to breakfast then?"

They were all sitting in a corner booth, the ones that are made for bigger groups. Joey and Yu-gi sat on the inside. Amunet was next to Joey on the outside and Grandpa was on the other side of Yu-gi.

Joey pointed at an Item on the menu, "the paradise pancakes are pretty good, you might like those."

Strangely enough, everyone ordered that, and became somewhat rowdy.

Joey looked up, "Hey look it's Bakura! Over here!"

Amunet silently cursed to herself, she did not want to run into the thief today. Bakura sits down next to her and drops a note that is folded extremely small, into her lap. She automatically excused herself and ran to the bath room, the note gripped in hand.

She leaned against the wall messing with the fancy folded note. She finally manages to get it open and reads:

My dear Amunet,

I had to have Bakura deliver this message to you, because Yami refuses to let me see you thanks to my dear sister. It is up to you if you want to see me or not. I have control over my Yami enough now that you are in no danger. I will be at the museum tomorrow around lunch time, please come.

Malik Istar.

Amunet had to smile, Malik never did like Yami. She folded up the note, not as pretty and shoved it in her pocket. Now How to get Yami to let her go to the museum.

She walked back to the table and scooted into her seat, smiling at Bakura, Joey was laughing enjoying his paradise pancakes until he saw Kaiba walk in. Everyone turned their eyes to Kaiba. He sat down at a booth and ordered Chicken fried-steak and eggs. He looked at the silent group glaring at them.

Amunet turned away, looked down at her food, she didn't seem all that hungry now.

They were all hanging around the game shop later that day, when Yami approached Amunet.

"Amunet, did Isis ever teach you how to read scripture?" He was sitting next to her on the floor.

She shook her head, "No, I know how to read a little bit, just things I've caught onto while I was with Malik, nothing more."

He nodded slightly, "I see," He stood and walked up the stairs with out another word. Amunet sighed.

The next day Amunet was walking out the door when Yami caught her, "And where are you going?"

She closed her eyes, "I just need to do something, you know keep busy, I'm heading to the museum, I should only be gone for a few hours. Promise, I just need to try to do something that's normal for me."

Yami bit his tongue, trying not to make a comment, "Fine, three hours and you are to be back here."

She nodded, "Thank you Pharaoh," she ran out the door, and walked to the museum, that was a little too easy.

She walked into the museum and down to the basement. She sat against a wall with her eyes closed remembering the strange dream she had. She had been in the basement with Malik. She had brought a note book and it fell open when she tripped, opening to a page, that in the dream it was blank. Malik's eyes burned with anger, but she wasn't sure if it was directed towards her. Sadly, as soon as the rod hit her face in anger she knew she had done something he didn't like. She touched her cheek and came away with a smear of blood, with her last thought 'what did I do' the dream ended

She looked up just in time for Malik to walk in, "Hey!" She stood up.

He looked her over and smiled, "Hey, I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Why wouldn't I?" She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "I'm not one to hold grudges, you know that, besides I know that you did all you could to stop your Yami from hurting me."

He nodded, "That I did, and I see you healed fine."

She sighed, "I have a few major scars, and one of them is just now completely healed." She shrugged, "But I healed." She added 'physically' mentally.

He gave her a hug, "Meet Bakura back at IHOP tomorrow, I will leave another note with him, and any time you need to see me, leave a note with him, and I will get back with you. Just meet him every day at IHOP, since I know Yami will not let you see me."

She nodded, "I'll try."

"Good, now, about Isis's necklace. Do you know what happened to it?" He looked down at her.

"No, it disappeared the moment she died. Yami asked me about it too, as if he thought that I took it." She looked up at him, "and even if I did, you know I would not give it to you, Malik, no offense."

He smiled down at her, "I know." He sighed, "I have a few things I must take care of, stay out of trouble, and, I never thought I would say this, behave for the Pharaoh." He walked up the stairs with out another look back.

Amunet sighed and turned back to the scriptures on the wall, she could only recognize a few symbols but none were helpful.


	4. A friendly talk

Yuki: ok! I'm on a role now!

Amunet walked out of the game shop, telling grandpa that she was going for a walk, Yu-gi was still sleeping so she didn't have to worry about Yami. She walked down to the IHOP, keeping an eye out for Bakura. She sat on a bench that was out front, and stared at the ground trying to get the dream out of her head; she had been having the same dream for the past few nights and did not enjoy it. No matter how hard she tried she could not figure out why Malik because so mad and hit her with the rod. A shadow suddenly blocked the sun from her. She looked up expecting Bakura, but instead saw Seto Kaiba himself, standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here, with out your little group?" He sat down next to her.

"Just taking a walk, you here for breakfast two days in a row?" She looked up at him.

He laughed almost as if he was embarrassed, "Perhaps I am, what does it matter to you?"

She shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter where you eat when you are rich."

He glared at her, and she gave him a small smile. He walked into the IHOP to order his breakfast.

Amunet shook her head, and stared back down at the sidewalk until she hear Bakura's voice, "Amunet, I've got another note for you." He handed her another folded piece of paper.

"Thanks Bakura," she opened it.

My dear Amunet,

Shadi came to visit me, not long after our meeting yesterday, he said that he sensed a disturbance in the destiny of the Items. He wanted to make sure that I had not interfered with the necklace's path. Bakura's going to check up on you every day, note or no note, just to make sure you are well. I'm worried your illness, the weakness, will come back, you were looking pale yesterday. I found a few interesting things in scriptures about dream prophecies. Meet me in Domino Park tomorrow, about the same time as you meet Bakura at IHOP.

Malik Istar

Amunet looked at Bakura, "do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"

He nodded, "I figured you would want to write him back," he handed it to her. She started to write.

Malik,

It figures Shadi would go to you to see if you took the necklace, Yami probably things the same. I was pale because I haven't been sleeping well, not because my illness is still here. We have been to countless doctors who say that I am fine, of course that happened before too. I'd be interested in learning about the dream prophesies, Isis once told me that they ran in my family, but I never paid attention, go figure.

Amunet

She folded it up, not as nearly fancy and gave it to Bakura, "Thank you," and she ran off home.

Yami was waiting for her when she walked in the door, "Amunet, you need to start taking someone with you when you go out."

She sighed, "Yami, I'm old enough to go for a morning walk by myself." She started to walk up the stairs.

"Do you want to be kidnapped again?" he exclaimed.

"First of all, I wasn't tecenaly kidnapped, second of all, Malik wouldn't be dumb enough to try that again" She was in the middle of the stairs her eyes closed tight.

Yami sighed, "Amunet, you need to be careful, you aren't healed from it, mentally, physically you may be fine, but the memories are still raw in your mind."

"You don't have to tell me that Yami, I know." She finished walking up the steps going to her room.

Yami sighed, 'something is up with her Yu-gi, I just do not know what.' He spoke mentally to his Aibou. Yu-gi answered, 'I know there is something, but I doubt she will tell us' Yami nodded, 'I agree' Yu-gi responded 'she's been through a lot, that could be it'

In her room Amunet was sketching furiously in a sketch book, the images were of things she had no knowledge of. She had drawn the God Cards in full detail with an Ankh in the middle. She shut the book closing her eyes. A headache had formed between her eyes, what the heck was wrong with her? She rolled on to her back to sleep.

The next morning she got up to take another 'walk' she had made sure not to wake Yu-gi and told Grandpa that she was off.

She walked into the park looking around for Malik.

"Amunet, over here," he waved he had been sitting on a bench in front of the playground.

She walked over to him, "Yami got mad at me yesterday, for not taking someone with me."

Malik looked at her, "Oh, what did you say?"

"I told him I was old enough to go on a walk by myself. And he reminded me that I needed to be careful, because I may be healed but the memories are still raw. I walked off, and went up stairs, I started sketching." She smiled.

"Sketching makes you happy then?" he looked out on the play ground. She nodded, "Yeah."

"Good, it's about time you find something to make you happy. Now, when did Isis tell you that dream prophecies run in your family?"

She shrugged, "I don't remember exactly when, just that it has for a long time. What's the deal with them?"

He looked at her dead serious, "People who have them will have repeated dreams, sometimes missing a little detail. They will have the dream until the event comes to pass. Most of the time the dream comes more forceful than other dreams, so they seem like nightmares." He turned back to watching the kids on the play ground. "Let me know if you ever experience this, it could be vital to your survival."

She nodded slightly, "I will," she sighed, "I have a few sketches I want to show, can you meet me at the museum tomorrow around lunch time again?"

He nodded, "Of course. You better get home before that pharaoh gets pissed off again." She nodded, "Yeah I better." She gave him a hug and ran off.

She tried to sneak into the house, but Yami caught her once again.

"Amunet, may I talk to you?" he stepped up.

This caught her off guard, "sure."

"You've been acting strange lately, are you alright?" He took another step forward, "it's like you're always trying to go out."

"Yami, take that puzzle and shove it in your mouth, stop bugging me about being out. I'm fine, don't worry, drop it!" she stormed up the stairs slamming the door shut.

Yami looked up the stairs, 'what did I do?'


	5. Shadow Realm

Yuki: woah! Chapter five…impressive!

Amunet ran down the stairs, "I'm going for a walk!" Grandpa just looked at her, Yami said nothing remember her comment from the day before.

She was glad to get out with out anyone asking her anything. She walked looking down at the ground holding her sketch book to her chest. She ran right smack into Kaiba, she jumped back.

"Seto?" she looked up at him.

"Amunet, what is it that you are again out with out your group?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not much and you?" She shifted her weight on to another foot.

"Just out doing business," he nodded.

She smiled, "I see, oh Kaiba, you've got some gravy on your shirt, from your breakfast, at IHOP" she walked away as Kaiba looked down at his shirt cursing himself.

She was still laughing slightly as she walked down the stairs. She tripped on the last one, her sketch book went flying landing, open to the page with her most recent drawing, at Malik's feet. He picked it up, and helped her up, before looking at the drawing.

She brushed her pants off as she stood, "thanks," she looked up just in time to see the anger in his eyes.

"Where did you get these images!" he yelled as he shoved the sketch book at her.

"I..I don't know Malik, I don't even know what they mean. I was going to ask you, because I didn't want to ask Yami." She could tell he didn't believe her. "Please Malik, I honestly don't know. I just drew them one night…"

She stepped back as she saw him take the rod from behind his back, "Tell me Amunet, where did you see these images!"

"I don't know!" She was silenced when he hit her with the rod, the wing on the eye leaving a long clean cut on her cheek. Her hand went to it and she pulled it away with blood.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, at first she simply thought, how am I going to explain this to Yami? But then the memories flashed in her mind, and her thought went to 'what did I do?' She backed up more thinking on running. Malik looked at her then to the rod, "Amunet, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

She sat down on the stair, suddenly becoming pale. Malik went to her side automatically; he tried to touch the slice he had made on her face. She pulled away, "It's fine, I'll just have to find something to tell Yami."

He sighed putting the rod back where he had pulled it from, "Tell him you fell, it's not a total lie."

She nodded slightly, "doubt he'll believe me, but we'll see." She stood to leave, "May I have my sketch book back?" her voice was extremely soft, once she saw Malik's look she said quickly, "never mind" and ran up the stairs.

Before she entered the house she tried to arrange her hair so that the cut on her cheek didn't show. She opened the door.

"Amunet, get in here now!" A pissed Yami was in the kitchen. There were a couple pieces of paper in front of him on the table. Amunet knew instantly that she was in trouble. She sat down across from Yami.

"Amunet, you knew Isis forbid you to see Malik and Malik to see you. Why did you do this?" he motioned to the notes.

She sighed, "Yami, Malik is like a brother to me, He took care of me, I deserve to see him and he me."

Yami shook his head, "he's also almost killed you several times, we can't risk you in his hands again."

"It was his Yami that's almost killed me, Malik can control him now." She tried to argue, "and like I said earlier he isn't stupid enough to plunge the world into darkness again."

Yami looked at her in the eyes, then his eyes traveled to the slice on her cheek, "Amunet, what happened?" he tried to touch the slice.

"I fell, nothing more Yami, you know that I'm clumsy." She moved away from his touch.

"No, the cut is too clean to be from a fall, he harmed you, did he not?" Yami pulled his hand back trying to remain calm.

"Not on purpose," as soon as it left her mouth she wished she could have taken it back.

"Not on purpose? What happened to that control you talk about!" he was angry now, "You disobey Isis's and my orders to stay away from him, believing that he has perfect control, and then you come back injured! What were you thinking!"

She turned from Yami, "I'm not one of your servants to be commanded Yami! I'm old enough to do what I want!"

"No you are not, you will be killed! For now on you are to have someone with you at all times! No exceptions!" He slammed his fist on the table.

"No." Amunet stated plainly before simply walking out.

"Amunet!" Yami yelled, "Damn it!"

Bakura walked in the door that Amunet forgot to shut. "What's she upset about?" He looked at Yami, "The same thing you are?"

Yami nodded and sighed, "Bakura, please find her, I believe that if I go after her she will only run."

Bakura looked at him, "What's going on?"

"I've caught her receiving notes from Malik; she's been meeting someone at IHOP every day to get them. Kaiba brought it to my attention." Yami stood up.

"I'll go find her, calm her down and bring her back," Bakura ran out the door and off in the direction he knew Amunet had gone to.

Amunet was walking fast down the sidewalk that led towards the museum, she looked behind her back when she heard Bakura call her name. When she first looked back it was normal Bakura, but she sensed a difference. She slowed down and looked back again, this time she saw Yami Bakura, she blinked slightly and sped up, but when he caught up to her it looked like normal Bakura.

"Slow down, what's going on?" He walked by her side holding her arm so she would slow down.

"I'm just pissed off at Yami, I'm surprise he's not upset with you too." She sighed and stopped for a moment. They were in the front of IHOP, "Yami found my notes from Malik, he's mad because he thinks I disobeyed him." She looked into the window, basically to look away from Bakura.

He nodded slightly, "You hungry?" he motioned to the IHOP.

"No, not really," She shook her head. He shrugged, "I'll buy you a milkshake it'll calm you down some, you seem jumpy."

She smiled slightly, "Alright, I'll have a milkshake." They walked in and Amunet spotted the Kaiba brothers. She shook her head, guess it doesn't matter how often you eat in one place when you have that much money.

The two sat down, "I heard the museum got some new pieces in."

She shrugged, "Kind of, they belonged to Isis, so I guess I tecenaly own them. But I can't very well keep them at Yu-gi's house." She ordered her milkshake, Bakura ordered nothing.

"I would like to see them, if possible. Who knows maybe their might be mention of my Yami." He laughed slightly, and Amunet did not like the sound of it, but shrugged it off.

"Sure, I can show you them," She nodded. She barely touched her milkshake.

"You alright? You're looking pale." Bakura watched her closely.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She stood, "Lets go."

Bakura nodded and stood as well. They walked to the museum in total silence. Surprisingly Bakura never asked about the slice on Amunet's cheek.

She showed him to the basement, "these are them." She pointed to three stone tablets.

Bakura walked straight to them. "Very interesting, can you read any of this?"

"Bits and pieces stuff that I picked up from when I was with Malik." She nodded and joined him at the first tablet.

"When you were a slave for Malik," he seemed to correct her, "so what did you learn?"

"Well this one" She traced her finger over the glass that covered the tablet. "This is kkw, darkness," her finger traced two small etched bowls one above the other, a bird that had the stature of a penguin and then finally a figure that looked like a claw hanging from a bar.

Bakura nodded, "What about this one?" He pointed to a group of three symbols that looked like a football shape over and owl stature bird followed by an eye.

"That one's rmi, weep; the tablets together tells a story of a pharaoh who had a servant girl who he was fond of. He lost her to the darkness and he wept. There was a lot more, but it has been a long time since I've heard the story. Isis told me it a long time ago."

Bakura smiled wickedly, "did you see the handprints?" he motioned to imprints that were about Amunet's height.

She nodded, "Isis said they were the servant's prints." She turned to face Bakura, "but you know that don't you Bakura the thief."

He laughed and the room turned dark and cold, "I know much."

Amunet's eyes grew wide, "why did you bring me here?"

"To show you what you truly are. You were told you were the key to the kkw, correct?" Bakura walked towards her, naturally she walked away.

"Yes, that's what I was told." She suddenly ran into something that she could barely see. It looked like a wall of a box, but the only visible parts were glimpses of the edges that showed up.

"Well, being a key to this darkness, I will be able to channel your energy to either, one: keep it open like a portal, or two use your energy to dual in this world."

Amunet tried not to panic, she tried going in all directions but realized that she was trapped. "What do you have me trapped in thief?"

"A little trap called a shadow box, it will drain your energy, normally it doesn't do anything with the energy, but since it is yours, dear Key, then it will put it to keeping a portal open." He walked around and watched her.

"Please Bakura, let me out," she swallowed still trying not to panic. She started banging against the nearly invisible walls.

Bakura growled, "I can not allow you to waist your precious energy," he raised his hands and black heavy chains appeared around her wrists, ankles and waist dragging her back to one of the walls.

"Bakura please, I can't handle this, I'll be killed!" She was already looking pale.

"No, you won't be killed, besides your stronger then you were before." He walked in front of the box where the world looked normal. Amunet could see the stairs; she was feeling the drain as she watched Bakura walked in and out of the portal.

A little while later, Amunet was crying, "Please Bakura, I can't hold it any longer…please…."

He walked right up to the box, laughing, "Poor little Amunet, unable to save herself, perhaps you should have stayed Malik's slave."

Amunet stopped crying, she wished that she hadn't run from Yami and agreed to have someone with her always. Black dots danced in her vision, she didn't want to beg any more, she closed her eyes silently praying for someone to save her.

"Bakura!" Malik's voice echoed as he ran down the stairs seeing the portal and Amunet. "What do you think you are doing!" He was now at the portal and easily stepped in.

Bakura laughed, "I'm just teaching Amunet what she is capable of."

"Ma…lik?" She slowly opened her eyes. She smiled slightly at see a blurred image of Malik.

"She knows what she is capable of. Now, set her free and leave her alone." Malik's voice was harsh, sadly Amunet knew by the sound that it was yami Malik, she blacked out with out another thought.

Bakura shrugged, "I suppose I can let her go, I've had fun watching her beg though." He snapped his fingers and the Shadow Realm disappeared. Amunet fell to the floor; Malik simply walked over to her, picked her up and left.


	6. The story on the Tablets

Chapter six

Amunet woke with a bed under her, and two people arguing.

"Let her sleep Yami, she's been drained of her energy, she needs to sleep." Malik's voice was soft, yet stern.

"I need to get her back home, where she is safe." Yami's voice was louder.

Amunet finally opened her eyes, she saw Yami and Malik standing there. Malik noticed first and ran to her side.

"How do you feel?" He smoothed her hair out of her face.

"Tired, I just want to sleep," she smiled slightly at him, "You saved me."

He nodded, "Sure did, go head and rest, I need to talk to Yami anyways." Malik ushered Yami out.

"Go ahead and rest Amunet, when Malik is done talking we'll go home." He walked out.

Malik shut the door softly, "Has Amunet shown you any sketches of scripture lately?"

"That is none of your business. Now, why did you harm her?" Yami glared at Malik.

"She caught me by surprise by showing me something she should have no knowledge about." He leaned against the wall, but growled when Yami grabbed for the door and opened it. He slammed it shut, "Let her sleep Yami!"

"She needs to be home, safe and away from you." He kept his hand on the knob.

"She is safe here or did you not know that it was your Aibou's friend whose yami harmed Amunet?" Malik watched Yami's face turned to shock.

"Bakura is the only other one who has an item." He stepped back, "I sent Bakura after her so she wouldn't be alone."

"Exactly, see she is safe here." Malik watched Yami.

Yami recovered his senses quickly, "But you Malik, have beaten her before almost to the point of death. She is not safe with you!"

"That was my yami, you do things that Yu-gi can not control. I can control him now, in fact he helped me save Amunet." Malik leaned against the door so Yami didn't have a chance of getting in.

"Your yami kept Amunet as a slave, and he will do it again if someone gives him the chance. Let me take her home!" Yami slammed his hand against the wall.

"Make you a deal, let her stay here for the night, since she is already asleep, and you can take her home tomorrow. She needs rest, I know this, much better than you do." Malik turned back to the door.

"How do you know it much better than I?" Yami looked at him sternly.

"Like you said she was my yami's slave, he put her through much. Some of it was in the shadow realm and drained her quickly. I would watch over after such occasions, monitor her sleep. She is in such a deep sleep it is almost like she is dead. She will only wake up when she needs or wants to. Do we have a deal?" Malik glanced back at Yami.

Yami sighed ever so slightly, "Fine, she may stay for the night, but if anything happens to her, you will pay. My Aibou will stay with her tonight, tell him what you can about her condition. He shall be back here soon prepared to stay." Yami walked out.

Malik walked back into Amunet's room and sat by the bed. "Yami scared he'll lose you, I wonder why? It's not like I will let anything happen to you again." He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Amunet was curled up on her side and in the blanket. He smiled at her.

'_oh, she's still here' _Malik's yami spoke to his mind_ 'let me see her Aibou, I haven't had a chance to talk to her about her newest discovery. You know portals to the shadow realm could be quite helpful.' _

Malik looked up in fear _'You will not touch her, you've done enough damage to last her lifetime._

'_It doesn't look like it. I mean if she's always out by herself with out the pharaoh than she must be healed in all ways.' _

Malik was about to respond when Amunet rolled over with a groan of pain.

"Amunet, what is it? What's wrong?" he stood to look over her.

'_She is having nightmares Aibou, don't you remember how much she suffered from them? She used to interrupt even when you told her not to because she couldn't sleep.' _His yami sounded snide.

'_I remember,' _Malik nodded and watched Amunet squirm.

Amunet's dream was haunted with memories in the shadow realm.

"_Summon the monster Amunet" Yami Malik stood in front of her._

"_Please, no more, I'm already exhausted, please Master Malik" Amunet was on her knees a few scattered dual monsters were around her._

"_No you are not going out until I find out how long your energy can last in here. You are some how connected to this realm and I will find out how. This is the first step; now summon the monster" He stepped up to her._

_She reached for a card, the weakest one that was there. Yami Malik stepped on her hand, "not that one, the strongest one." _

_She shook her head, "I can't…I'm too weak right now, it'll kill me!" He increased the pressure on her hand almost crushing it._

"_Fine," she picked up a different card and summoned it. As soon as it appeared a wave of nausea came over her and took the rest of her energy with it. She passed out hitting the ground with a loud thump. _

Amunet woke with a jump; her hand grasping for anything. Malik gave her his hand to grasp on to.

"It's alright, it's just a dream." He looked at her, she was shaking and shivering. He pulled the blanket over her with his free hand.

She shook her head, "It wasn't a dream Malik, it was a memory." She pulled the blanket tighter around her, trying to stop shivering. "Malik…"

"Yeah?" He tried to hold her.

"I'm going to be sick…." She threw herself to the edge of the bed emptying herself on his floor.

Malik rubbed her back and pulled her hair away. "You need to go to the doctor."

"No!" she shook her head, but immediately wished she hadn't.

"Then lay back down, and rest, I don't want you sick." He set her on her back and pulled another blanket from a shelf. "Yami will be here tomorrow to take you back to his place. Yu-gi should be here soon. Do you want me to send him in when he gets here?" Malik spread the blanket over her.

"Sure," she nodded, "But just him, if someone else comes with him, don't let them in here. I need to rest, but I want to see Yu-gi." She held the corner of one of the blankets.

Malik nodded and ran out to grab a towel, he came back in to clean up the mess Amunet had made, "Amunet, what were you dreaming about?"

She looked away, "Remember when your Yami took me to the shadow realm?"

"Which time?" He started to mop up the barf.

"The time he commanded me to summon monsters until I was unconscious." She closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I remember, you slept for two days after that." He threw the towel out in the hall and started with another one.

"That was what I was dreaming about. When Bakura took me there that's all I was able to think of." Her voice sounded drowsy.

"Bakura shouldn't have taken you there, he shouldn't have known about it either." He finished, "I'll be back in a moment." He left the room and threw the towels in the wash. There was a loud knock on the door. Malik ran to open it.

"Hello Malik," Yu-gi stood there, bag in hand, behind him stood Bakura.

"Hello Yu-gi, Bakura" Malik nodded, 'Bakura' came out like it was venom.

Yu-gi sighed, "Malik, Bakura is here because Yami didn't want me to be here alone, with you."

Malik shrugged, "Amunet has been asking for you Yu-gi, I'm afraid I can not let Bakura into her room, under her request."

Yu-gi nodded, "Alright, may I see her now?" Yu-gi dropped his back in a chair, Bakura sat in a chair.

"Sure," Malik led Yu-gi to Amunet's room. He knocked, "Amunet Yu-gi is here."

A small noise was heard inside, Malik opened the door and walked in, Yu-gi followed.

"Hey," Yu-gi sat by her bed, "You look pale again."

She smiled slightly and looked at him, "well having no energy does that to you." She tried to sit up. Malik was instantly by her side helping her up.

"You should rest," Yu-gi stood up to leave, "I don't want you to become weaker because I wanted to talk to you."

"It's alright Yu-gi, trust me," She smiled at him, "I'm glad to see you for once and not Yami who yells at me every time he sees me."

"He only does that because he's worried about you." Yu-gi looked at her, "I mean, we all worry about you because of what happened, but Yami seems especially worried."

She nodded slightly, "But Yu-gi, the chances of that happening again are slim."

"But with what happened today, I don't know Amunet, it just seems like fate isn't done with you yet." Yu-gi laughed slightly, "damn I'm starting to sound like Yami talking about fate."

She smiled, "I know fate isn't done with me yet, but I can stop Bakura from taking me to the shadow realm again. It's called avoiding him."

"Wait, Bakura did this?" Yu-gi's eyes grew, "Yami didn't tell me that."

"It was Bakura's yami, Yug, he trapped me in the shadow realm and used me to keep a portal open." Amunet leaned against Malik who was still keeping her up.

"I…I didn't know that." Yu-gi leaned back.

"Yami didn't know either until I told him," Malik spoke up, "I think he thought I did this to her." He played with the ends of Amunet's hair.

"Well, he kind of had good reasons to, I mean…"

Malik cut Yu-gi's sentence off, "I know, stop with the guilt trip already." Amunet's eyes closed.

Yu-gi noticed, "We should let her rest." He stood up to walk out. Malik sighed and laid Amunet back down, "Rest, oh and Bakura is here, so you might want to stay in the room, I'll bring you something to eat later."

The only response was a slight nod of her head, he smiled and walked out.

"So, you two hungry?" Malik shut the door softly and looked at Yu-gi and Bakura who both nodded.

Malik went into the kitchen to fix something. Yu-gi looked at Bakura, "What were you doing this afternoon?"

"Well I was on the way to your house when I lost time somehow I ended up at the Museum." Bakura looked like he had to think about it.

"I see, just to warn you if Amunet acts weird around you, don't worry about it. It's your yami's fault." Yu-gi leaned back.

Bakura just looked at him. Malik gave them both bowls with rice in them. He walked back into Amunet's room without a word.

Yu-gi called after him, "Malik! She needs to rest, why are you going in there?"

"Amunet needs to eat too," he showed Yu-gi another bowl of rice and then walked into the room. He sat his bowl down before gently shaking Amunet. "Dinner time."

Amunet rolled over her eyes wide in fear. He sat on the bed instantly worried, "Amunet, what is it?"

"Yami…Yami caught me stealing…there was threats of cutting my hand off…" She buried her face in a blanket, "I never stole anything…not in this life."

Malik smiled and handed her the bowl, "In this life time, you have never stole anything…save for my Yami's cloak once."

"I forgot about that." She smiled and sat up leaning against the wall for support.

"Let me tell you a story Amunet, one I'm sure Isis has told you before, when you were small." He took a bite of his rice.

"A long time ago, the time that the pharaoh is from, there was a young girl, her parents had been killed when she was young, but she learned to survive on her own. Sadly it was by stealing, but she had to live somehow I suppose. One day she was in the market place looking for fruits that fell on the ground. There were none to be found, so she had to swipe one from the display. She looked around cautiously, and grabbed one. The pharaoh saw her take it and yelled for her to drop it. She ran instead, and the pharaoh and his guards failed to catch her that time. He asked the vender about the girl, and the reply was that she hung around looking for food, and that she was always alone. Meanwhile the girl was peacefully eating her apple when a higher thief walked up to her. He told her that she had great potential and that she would join the greatest of them if she tried. And then oddly enough asked her to snatch him apple, she understood how it was to have to survive off of stealing so she agreed. She went back to the same apple vender to swipe another apple but someone caught her wrist. She looked up only to see one of the pharaoh's priest and the pharaoh standing right there. The story goes on, saying that the pharaoh felt sorry for the girl and took her in as a servant, but something went wrong. The priest that had seen her steal sent her soul into the shadow realm, where he believed she belonged. There was no trial, no taking the evil Ka out of her, nope, just sending her right into the Shadow Realm. Her body laid lifelessly in her room for months, the Pharaoh knew that her soul was no longer there, but was unsure about bringing it back. When he finally decided that it would be best to bring it back, the girl's soul held anger and she wished for revenge on the priest. The pharaoh knew he had lost the girl to the darkness for she was no longer the sweet servant that he had taken in." Malik watched Amunet pick at her rice.

"Isis told me that a long time ago, when I was little, I didn't understand any of it. I understand it now; I was that girl, wasn't I?" She looked at him her dark brown eyes wanting answers.

"You are," he nodded, "There is much more to the story, I'm sure, but it is up to you to remember your past, Amunet, it isn't all in scripture." He watched her eat.

"_You knew all along that this girl was the key to the darkness!" _Malik's Yami screamed in his head.

_I knew no more than you did, that she had a connection to the shadow realm. _ Malik looked up and Amunet suddenly knew something was wrong.

"I'm going to go talk to Yu-gi and Bakura." She started to stand.

Malik shook his head, "No, you stay in here to rest I'll leave." He stood up as he felt his Yami try to push his way into control. Amunet watched worried, she finished her rice and tried to go back to sleep.

Malik walked through the living room, "Yu-gi watch over Amunet, make sure she rests, I'll be back soon" he walked out.

_You should let me see her Aibou, I know much more about her now than you ever will._

Malik shook his head, _no, you are not getting near her! _

Yu-gi watched Malik walk out the door and then looked to Bakura who shrugged.

"I'll go see if Amunet knows what's wrong with him." Yu-gi stood up, Bakura followed.

He knocked, "Amunet, can I come in?"

"Yeah Yu-gi come on in," She was still sitting up when he walked in.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?" Bakura looked over Yu-gi's shoulder.

Amunet's eyes looked up at him, "Bakura? Is it the real you?"

Bakura nodded slightly, and Amunet sighed in relief, "I'm tired of resting."

Yu-gi sat down, "Malik was acting kind of weird, what was wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he was telling me a story and then he just started freaking out and left." Amunet altered what actually happened just a little.

"He tells you stories?" Bakura sat down.

"Yeah, kind of." She nodded and finished off her rice.

"What was he telling you Amunet? Maybe that will give us something to work off of." Yu-gi looked at her intently.

"He was telling me about the story that is on the tablets at the museum, I know the story, but I can't read it straight off the tablets because I don't know that much hieroglyphics." Amunet repeated the story to Yu-gi and Bakura.

Bakura sat back and listened. Yu-gi thought for a moment. _'Yami, do you remember any of that?' _

'_No Yu-gi I don't remember any of it, but if it is in scripture then it must be true, just like everything else that has come to pass.' _Yami then urged Yu-gi to let him take his place to talk to Amunet, Yu-gi finally gave in.

"Amunet, is it alright if Yami talks to you?" Yu-gi looked at her. Amunet ran her hand through her hair.

"I guess, as long as he promises not to yell at me," She closed her eyes becoming tired again.

Yu-gi nodded and a moment later Yami was there, "Amunet, this legend that you were told, do you know anymore of it?" He kept his voice gentle.

"No, Malik told me it wasn't all in scripture and that it was up to me to remember the rest of it." Amunet rubbed her wrist where bruises were starting to form from the chains.

"Will you let me know when you discover more?" Yami looked at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, um Yami?"

"Yes Amunet?"

"Sorry, about running off, I just get frustrated with people treating me like I'm some rare object, and not human." She looked at him intently.

"The thing is Amunet, you kind of are a rare object, but you are a human being as well. I'm not accustom to having people under my care, I'm some what new at this." He smiled slightly.

Amunet returned the slight smile, "Well it looks like we both have some getting use to. Malik will be going back to Egypt soon, so I won't have him to depend on to explain things to you."

Yami nodded, "As much as I know you don't want to hear it, him leaving is for the best Amunet."

She sighed but nodded, "I suppose so, but we still have one more problem." She turned to Bakura, "The thief that lies inside you will be after me again."

Yami looked at Bakura, "Sadly that is true, so we will just have to keep you from being alone with Bakura."

She nodded, "Yeah." She heard the front door open, "Malik?"

"Yeah Amunet, I'm back." Malik walked in, "We having a party in here? Come on guys move out it's getting late and Amunet needs to rest, you can talk to her all you want tomorrow." He ushered the other two out the room, "Amunet Rest," He shut the door. He threw a few blankets at Yu-gi and Bakura and went to his own room.

The next morning Yami walked into Amunet's room, "Raise and shine, time to go home." Amunet stared up at him, "I've been awake, what took you so long to wake up?" She sat up feeling much better than the night before. Yami smiled at her, with a slight laugh.

Malik came in, "Amunet, be good, I'm going back to Egypt tomorrow." He hugged her, "I'll call or send you a letter or something."

"Alright," she nodded, "Take care Malik, I'm sure I'll see you again."

He smiled and walked them out the door. Bakura followed them silently.


	7. Bakura the Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Amunet, and the plot (I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer up lol)

R+R please.

Chapter Seven

Amunet was sitting on her bed looking through her duel monster deck. Yami walked in.

"Amunet, lunch is ready," he glanced at her cards, "Why don't you join us when we play sometime?"

Amunet almost dropped her cards, "I've never actually learned how to play, I was going to learn when I was living with Isis and she helped me collect cards." She looked some what embarrassed.

Yami smiled, "We'll teach you, I'm sure Joey will be glad to help."

Amunet looked up at Yami, "Sounds good, come on lets go eat." She placed her deck on her night stand and started out of the room. Yami followed after her smiling, glad they were getting along again, by the time he got to the table it was normal Yu-gi again.

"I'm meeting Joey and Tristan at the park if you want to come," He sat down to eat.

She smiled at him, "Sure that sounds good, I need to get out anyways." She started to eat, her mind traveled back to the tablets at the museum.

They finished eating and left. Amunet was looking around as if she had never seen the city before.

"Amunet, you alright?" Yu-gi watched her.

"Yeah Yu-gi, I'm still a little paranoid." She continued walking, "What are we meeting the guys for?"

"Just to hang out, not everything has good reasons," Yu-gi laughed slightly as Amunet thought about that.

They spotted Joey, who ran up to them, "Hey Yug, Amunet," he gave her a hug, "How ya feeling?"

"Much better, a good night's sleep was all I needed," She hugged him back, not wanting to let go. She and Malik were the only ones that knew the truth. Having her energy drain probably brought back the illness that she once had, and if the drain in energy was to happen again it could be dire.

He smiled down at her, obviously fooled, "Good, now you know that if you ever want to go out and don't want Yug to be with you, I'll go with you."

Amunet nodded, "Yeah, Thanks Joey."

Yu-gi laughed slightly; the day went by fast and the next Amunet knew they were back home eating dinner.

She was awfully quiet while she picked at her food.

"Amunet, what are you thinking so deeply about?" Grandpa took a sip of his water.

"Just something Malik told me." She glanced at Yu-gi who gave her a warning look.

"Oh?" Grandpa looked interested.

"It's a story that both he and Isis told me, about a young girl, I'm wondering how they expect me to figure out the rest of it." She looked at Yu-gi, "That's all."

He nodded slightly, "Hey Amunet, I can start teaching you how to duel tonight, if you would like."

She smiled, "Sounds like fun," she cleared the table after they were done eating and met Yu-gi in her room.

She was shuffling her deck when he walked in. She smiled at him, "I know most of the basics, like summoning rules and the different kinds of cards."

He nodded; they worked together for most of the night. Yu-gi bid her goodnight around midnight and went to his own room.

Amunet laid down still thinking about the story Malik told her.

"_Amunet, come on wake up, you have to wake up," Amunet heard Isis's voice. She slowly opened her eyes, she remembered this well this was the scene when she was almost killed a few months ago._

"_Hey, how you feeling?" Isis stood up leaving Amunet on the ground. Amunet moved finding that she was in no pain at all._

"_Perfectly fine, Isis, aren't you suppose to be dead?" Amunet sat up staring at Isis._

"_Well, yes, but I'm not the Isis that you know, I'm the Isis of the past, the original holder of the Millennium Necklace." She looked down at Amunet._

"_What are you doing in my dream then?" Amunet stood up dusting herself off._

"_Offering you the Necklace," Isis said it as if it was plain as day._

"_I don't want it." Amunet spoke quickly._

"_What do you mean you don't want it? Most people would jump at the chance of having an item." Isis looked as confused as she was. _

"_I've started my dream prophases like you told me I probably would. I don't need the necklace on top of that. Besides I was a thief in my past life, what makes you think I am worth of an item?" Amunet crossed her arms._

"_Very true, but your dark soul was not your fault, it was the result of a priest sending you to the shadow realm." She took a step forward._

"_Yeah I know the story, just not all of it. I don't want the necklace Isis, it cause more trouble than I need. I've already have the thief after me, I don't need anyone else after me as well." Amunet spoke sternly._

"_I understand, so then I'll leave you with this…" Isis disappeared and Amunet's dream world started to shift and change. She soon found herself in a market place._

_She looked at herself, her hair was no longer dark but a pale brown almost blonde, but her eyes were still the same dark brown. She was dressed in rags and was even skinnier than she was normally. She suddenly knew where she was and what she was. She was an orphan and was in the market place that she stole from to survive. Today she was hungry for an apple. She walked around looking at the ground for a fallen apple, she didn't care if it was dusty she could wash it off in the river. Sadly she found none on the ground, so she walked slowly up to the vender and waited until he turned to help someone else. That someone else was standing right next to her and was dressed as if he had money, something that she would envy. She swiped an apple and ran. The man and the vender called after her, but she continued to run. She escaped from the people chasing after her and sat peacefully by the river to eat her apple. She was about to bit into her apple when someone snatched it from her. _

"_Hey! That's mine! I stole if fair and square!" She jumped to face the white hair thief._

"_If it isn't the little novice thief." While he was busy talking Amunet tackled him and tried to steal the apple back, but he wouldn't let go, so she bit him._

"_OW!" He tossed the apple away to look at his bitten hand. Amunet grabbed the apple, "I win."_

_He laughed at her, "You know, if you tried you could join the greatest of us."_

"_Thank you Bakura, but I steal to survive, not for revenge on someone that I don't know about. Who is this Pharaoh guy that you always talk about anyways?" She started to eat her apple._

"_The pharaoh is the guy that rules Egypt he is an evil man." He sat down near her. "I steal to survive, and it seems that I survive a lot better than you."_

_She sighed, "True, you want the core of the apple?" she threw it at him._

"_No, I want an apple, why don't you go steal me one too?" He knocked the core away._

"_Make you a deal, I steal you an apple and you take me in and teach me to be a higher thief like you." She stared at the river, "I'm tired of living where I'm close to starving to death."_

_He nodded, he knew the Pharaoh was in the market place, it was unlikely that she would get him an apple. "Alright, I'll take you in if you get me an apple, it better be a damn good apple." _

_She smiled, "The best," she ran off to go steal him an apple. She walked back up to the vender, there were still people around, but none of them seem to be noticing. Amunet went to swipe an apple but someone grabbed her wrist._

"_You know, I should just cut off your hand right here for stealing twice in one day." A priest looked down on her, there was a rod in his other hand. His ice blue eyes glared at her. She tugged at her wrist, "Please, Please let go, I'll put it back, I promise."_

"_Priest Seto, Let the girl's wrist go," A man walked up with blonde bangs and multicolored hair, he was the one before dressed like royalty. _

_The priest growled and let go of her wrist. Amunet rubbed her wrist, "Thank you," she placed the apple back and slowly started to sneak away._

"_Not so fast little thief," The man stepped forward, "Why is it that you steal from the vender?" _

"_To eat," she stated it in a rude way. _

_The priest back handed her, "do not talk to your Pharaoh like that,"_

"_Seto, it's alright, let me handle this," The pharaoh stared at her, "to eat, do you not have parents to provide you your food?"_

_Amunet shook her head, "No I don't," she remembered Bakura's words about the pharaoh being evil, but the man in front of her did not seem evil at all._

"_So you are alone," he nodded to himself slightly, "come with me, young one, I will see what I can do." He held out his hand to her. She hesitantly took it and followed. _

"_Seto, we will set it up so the girl can work in the palace." _

_The priest nodded slightly and asked, "What is your name girl?" _

"_My parents used to call me Amu," Amunet looked up at the priest._

"_Amu, is it short for something?" The priest glared down at her._

_She shrugged, the Pharaoh nodded, "Yes, it's short for Amunet; it is the name of our Goddess of mystery." _

_Amunet looked up at him, but said nothing._

"Amunet! Wake up we're going to be late for school!" Yu-gi shook her.

She woke up staring into his eyes, "School? What?" she sat up.

"Yeah, school, come on now!" Yu-gi left the room. Amunet got dressed in the uniform, complaining about the skirt.

They walked to school in a fast pace. Bakura came up behind them, "Hey guys!"

Amunet jumped, and then sighed, "Hey Bakura," she glanced at her watch, "Looks like we're all running late."

Yu-gi nodded, "Looks that way, come on," they all started to run, they made it about a second before the bell rang.

Amunet waited out in the hall for the teacher, she played with the edge of her skirt nervous about her first day of class and entering in the middle of the semester.

"Ah, you must Amunet Istar," The teacher, a guy, looked her over.

"Yes sir." She nodded, still nervous.

"Well come on," he walked in and she followed.

"Class we have a new student," He ushered Amunet to the front of the class, "This is Amunet Istar, she has moved here from Egypt. Tell them a little about yourself and then take a seat next to Joey, the blonde in the back."

Amunet smiled at Yu-gi who was sitting towards the back in front of Joey, they all know that she had to post pone going to school because of how long it took her to heal.

"There's really nothing to tell," she said quickly and took her seat next to Joey.

Joey and Yu-gi both looked at her funny, she shrugged, "there isn't much to tell, honestly." She smiled. They both shook their heads.

During class Joey set a note on Amunet's desk, she glanced at it then opened it.

_I'm bored _is what Joey wrote. Amunet glanced at him smiling, and wrote back _Same here. _

She passed it back to Joey, she glanced at Yu-gi who seemed to be just as bored as her and Joey. The note appeared back on her desk.

_So Yu-gi told me that he started to teach you how to play Duel Monsters. _

She tucked her hair behind her ear before writing back, _sure did, I really enjoy it, perhaps I should duel against you one day?_ She passed it back.

Joey laughed slightly as he read it. Amunet was taking notes when it appeared again, _Sure, how about lunch? I'll go easy on you._

She smiled, and wrote back _Sounds like fun, no need to go easy though, I need the experience. _

She passed it back to him, and then looked around, she was sensing a dark presences. Yu-gi glanced back at her with questioning eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile, but glanced at Bakura across the room, he was staring intently at her. From the gaze she could tell it was Yami Bakura. She swallowed remembering the dream, it was Bakura the thief that she had gone to steal the apple for, but does he remember?

The note appeared back on her desk, she opened it slowly, _You look like you just saw a ghost, you ok? _Was what Joey had written.

She looked back up to Bakura, he was no longer staring at her, but she could still feel the darkness in him. _Yeah, just fine, just feeling a little tired. _Was what she wrote back and the gave it to Joey just as the bell rang. She got up and ran out not wanting to run into Bakura.

At lunch she sat down with Joey, and started to eat her lunch. Bakura came up to her and tossed her an apple, she caught it with a knowing look, the same knowing look that Bakura had on his face.

"Enjoy," was all he said before he walked of. Amunet stared down at the apple as the dream came back to her mind, she smiled, _I guess he does remember. _


	8. An Apple

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, But I do own the plot and Amunet.

Chapter Eight

Amunet was almost totally silent when walking home with the guys. Bakura walked next to her, just as silent. Amunet couldn't help but wonder if Bakura's yami told him what the significance of the apple was. Joey took Amunet's hand.

"You know, you didn't do too bad today for dueling for the first time." He smiled at her.

She smiled up at him, "Thanks, Yu-gi helped me with my deck some."

Yu-gi nodded, "She had a pretty good deck with out my help though, she's a natural."

She smiled, "Yeah it probably comes from watching Malik duel so much."

Everyone went totally silent when she mentioned Malik, they walked into the house, "I'm going to go do homework." She ran up the stairs to her room.

Joey sighed, "She's been quiet ever since Bakura gave her that apple at lunch.

Bakura looked at Joey, "She asked me to get her an apple," He spoke almost too quickly but no one noticed, "Maybe I should talk to her." He ran up the stairs.

Yu-gi sighed, "Amunet might still be shaky from what happened, that's it, and with Malik leaving, it's kind of like the last part of her family is leaving."

Joey nodded, "Yeah that can be, and she did look tired today."

Yu-gi nodded; Y. Bakura knocked on Amunet's door, "Little Amu, can I come in my little novice thief?"

Amunet swallowed, "Even if I said no, you would come in anyways."

He opened the door, "very true, I take it that you remembered your past life, Amu."

"Bakura, call me Amunet, and I remember very little of it, I still don't trust you especially after you trapped me in the shadow realm." She avoided eye contact, remembering how friendly he seemed to be towards her in her dream.

"You remember the apple though, that was almost a symbol to us both, reminded us both why we stole." He also seemed to gaze forward.

"To survive." She nodded, "Still don't trust you though."

He laughed slightly, "I only trapped you there to help you, to understand what the priest gave you when he trapped your soul in the shadow realm and to help you remember your past. Amu, you are still a thief inside, just like me. You need to snap out of this quiet phase you are in, the pharaoh is getting worried, and we don't want him snooping around in your past anymore do we?"

She thought about that for a moment, "No, I suppose not, I guess that telling him you were apparently part of my past would be bad."

He nodded and patted the top of her head, "Good Amu, now come down stairs and be social."

"I'll be down in a moment," She nodded to him.

He went back down stairs, "She's just tired, but said that she'll be down in a minute."

Yu-gi and Joey looked at him, "Alright,"

Amunet came down dressed in a pair of holy jeans and a t-shirt.

"That's my shirt!" Joey pointed at her.

She smiled, "You gave it to me, remember?" She walked over to sit with him.

They all started to do home work, later Bakura left shortly followed by Joey.

"Are you done?" Yu-gi looked over her shoulder.

She wrote down a number, "Now I am."

"Good, now we can talk," it was now Yami that was looking over her shoulder.

"I remembered more of that story," she looked at him, and he moved to sit next to her, "Oh?"

She nodded slightly, "Bakura was the thief that wanted me to steal the second apple," She closed her book and put it in her bag, "Seto was the name of the priest that caught me, that's all."

He nodded, "Were you and Bakura the thief friends?"

"Don't know," she shrugged, "Don't worry Yami, I won't make friends with the thief."

He smiled at her, "I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about you. You've been acting weird lately."

She sighed, "I won't lie to you; I'm trying to take it easy, since Bakura drained my energy, I'm worried that my illness, the weakness, has come back. So in short I'm trying not to suddenly pass out on you."

He echoed her sigh, "That's what I was afraid of. Are you able to do your daily activities?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine, if I feel weak I'll stay home I promise."

He smiled at her, "At least you know your limits."

"Trust me, I know mine more then most."

Grandpa called them for dinner, they ate and then went to bed.

Amunet snuggled in her blanket, glad to have a blanket that would keep her warm. Tonight her mind traveled back to when she was first brought to Malik's home.

_Amunet followed Malik down the stairs into the dark, "You live underground?" She looked up at him. He only nodded slightly, and continued to take her down. _

"_Master Malik, why must I stay with you? You didn't make my mom stay with you." She looked away from him. She knew exactly what was going on, Malik owned her now, just like he owned her mother._

"_I'm not your master," was his reply._

"_Yes you are, you killed my mother because she disobeyed you, and she never told you about me. Now I am taking her place." Her voice was sharp._

_He looked down at her, his eyes seemed softer than the first time she met him, "I, dear Amunet, am not your master, that is my Yami, he is your master. I am his Aibou, but am in no way your master." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Isis has told me much about you. That you are a girl that doesn't like to behave; you used to love to swim until you became too weak to swim. You love to read, and most of all you love the sun." His eyes looked at her sadly._

"_Yeah, that's me," she nodded slightly, and leaned against a wall slightly nervous._

"_Understand me, being my Yami's servant won't be easy, he will take away everything you enjoy. There will be no misbehaving without consequences, no more reading, and there will be little sun for you." He continued to walk._

_She remembered when she first saw her room it was a simple square with a futon mattress and a thin blanket. She had looked back at the normal Malik unsure if it was true that this would be where she spent the rest of her life, he merely nodded sadly and left._

"_Little Amu.." _

Amunet woke up looking around, thinking she heard Bakura's voice. She saw nothing so she simply went back to sleep, trying to ignore everything that was wandering around in her mind.


	9. Letters

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Amunet and the plot

Chapter 9

A couple of weeks later a letter arrived for Amunet. Yu-gi walked in to her room where she was crouched over her duel with Joey.

"Amunet, you should be resting right now." Yu-gi dropped the letter into her lap. She went to grab it but Joey snatched it up first.

"Hey it's from Malik!" Joey held it up to the light, "I don't think you should open it he might be trying to take over your mind!"

"I was getting bored just lying around Yu-gi! Joey!" she whined, "Give it back. I haven't heard from him in a while! He's not after my mind, he never was." She stood up and started jumping for the letter.

He still looked up at the letter, keeping it away from her, "You don't know that!"

Yu-gi sighed, "Amunet sit down! You're supposed to rest!"

"I will, once I get my letter." She tackled Joey. Joey yelled in surprise but still kept the letter away from her. "I'm serious Amunet, I don't trust him so you don't get the letter."

"Amunet!" Yu-gi was now Yami, "You are to rest, now!"

"I want my letter. I'll bite you Joey, you know I will!" she grabbed his wrist, "I'm going to steal that letter back no matter what!"

"No you won't! Amunet you're acting like a common thief!" Yami grabbed her arm.

She glared at him, "Oh, but Pharaoh, that's what I am." That caught Joey off guard so Amunet snatched the letter. She jumped off Joey and onto her bed.

Yami simply sighed while Amunet opened her letter.

_Dear Amunet_

_Egypt is not the same with out you. My yami has been very restless lately, ther_e _isn't much for him to do. Have you heard anything about the necklace? How are you doing with your dreams? How about that story? Odion told me that you tried to tell him the story once, but figured you were dreaming. I wish I was there to help you out some, I know the pharaoh must be a pain, but remember he means well. Behave my little Amunet. _

_Malik Istar_

Amunet smiled and refolded the letter, Yami and Joey watched. Joey spoke first, "So…what did he have to say?"

"He just wanted to know how I was, he doesn't want my mind Joey, calm down." She smiled, "Now, I will rest Yami." She placed the letter on her night stand where Joey placed her deck.

"Good, I don't think you should be out of bed at all."

"I know how you feel about this Yami; don't worry, I'll be good, promise." She smiled as him and Joey walked out. As soon as she heard them down stairs she got up and got a note book to write Malik back.

_Dear Malik,_

_I want to be back in Egypt, Japan is fun and all, but I miss my home. (I don't miss your Yami, sorry.) I remember trying to tell Odion the story, he told me it was a dream and to sleep. I seem to hear that a lot lately._

She stopped writing for a second remembering that night.

_Amunet was lying on the floor after a beating from yami Malik, he loomed over her looking at the damage that was done._

"_Odion, take her, I'll send my Aibou in later." He tapped Amunet with his foot. Odion simply picked her up and left._

_Amunet looked up at him her eyes glazed with pain, "Odion, I saw the pharaoh. He was standing by my apple vender and his priest caught me stealing an apple."_

"_It was just a dream, just a dream. Caused by the lack of blood. Close your eyes and rest, and my master Malik will be by your side soon." He sat her down._

_She tensed up, "No, not a dream," it was hard to understand her, "I held the apple in my hand."_

"_Rest little Amunet." He gently placed a hand over her eyes, with in moments she was asleep._

Amunet smiled and went back to her letter.

_I've been having dreams about Egypt, they are always similar but from week to week little details change. They worry me because they are violent and your yami and I have a couple of bad run ins. I end up in Egypt in them, but I am not sure if I'm suppose to go there, or avoid it. I have also remembered more of the story, like Bakura the thief and I were friends. He gave me an apple the other day at school and also told me that I should not tell Yami that he and I were friends. I didn't tell Yami the whole story, if I did he would never get off my case. Well I need to go, I need rest. I almost passed out in gym class and if Yami comes up here and fines I'm not resting, he'll have my head._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Amunet._

She tore it out of the note book and went down stairs.

"Grandpa, can I have an envelope please?" she peeked around one of the walls.

"Sure. Why don't you help Yu-gi set the table while I find one?" he glanced at her.

"Ok," she went to the kitchen, "Hey Yug."

"Hey Amunet." He sighed, "I was thinking maybe you shouldn't go with us tomorrow, it might be better if you stay home." Yu-gi handed her plates.

"But Yu-gi, I feel fine, and I haven't been swimming in years, I want to go!" She put the plates on the table trying to remain calm.

"But if gym class was too much for you then swimming could be worse." He placed silverware down at each place.

"Ugh, fine!" She slammed a glass down; shattering it, "Damn it!"

"Amunet," Yu-gi sighed, and went to get the broom, "You can go swimming when you are better."

Amunet stared at her now bleeding hand, "I will never be better Yu-gi, never. I will be like this for the rest of my life."

Yu-gi finished sweeping, "You have over come this before, after almost being killed. You can do it again Amunet."

"Yu-gi, when Bakura drained me it brought it back, I will never be the strong girl I was once. Do you understand that?" She looked at him as she walked over to wash hand finally.

He sighed, "I do, here let me help you. You can talk to Yami about going tomorrow." Yu-gi walked out and walked back in with bandages for her hand. He started to wrap it gently, "I didn't mean to upset you."

She sighed, "I know, I tend to get upset. I get tired of being treated like an object. I get tired of being treated like I'm going to break. My point was Yu-gi, that I have lived like this for most of my life, on day of swimming won't hurt me."

"Fine, you can go, I suppose you're right. You know how to deal with it much better than I know." He nodded.

They sat down to dinner, then went to bed. Amunet waited for the day to come, looking forward to a nice swim.


	10. Egypt

I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Amunet and the plot!

Chapter ten

Amunet was splashing around with Joey when she suddenly felt weak, and remembering her promise to Yu-gi, she decided to get out of the pool.

"Joey, I'm getting out for a while." She made her way to the edge, Joey followed.

"You alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah," and pulled herself out of the pool. She was heading to a dry area when Bakura appeared next to her.

"Amu, can I talk to you?

She looked at him, not used to having anyone call her Amu. "Did your yami tell you to call me Amu?"

He nodded almost shyly "He said that Amunet was the name that the Pharaoh gave you and wasn't your true name."

She thought for a moment, "As far as I know that's true, you just caught me off guard calling me that."

He smiled, "Come with me Amu."

_Yami? Must I do this? I don't want her hurt. _Bakura took Amunet's hand to guide her.

_Yes my shell, you must, unless you want to spend some time in the Shadow Realm. _

Bakura's answer was simple _no._

He led her to a place with out people, "Amu, I'm sorry." He changed to Yami Bakura. Amunet turned to run but he grabbed her arm and slammed her into a tree.

"No running little Amu, you might hurt yourself." He grinned.

"What do you…" she was silenced by a smack.

"Now Amu, stay silent and listen to me," He coved her mouth with his hand, "I'm taking you to Egypt, and to the pyramids. There we will work with your powers; I just want to help you Amu. On our trip you will tell me ever thing you know of your powers and your past." He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, but kept the other one on her wrist; he started walking dragging her with him.

He took her to his house, "Here, change." He threw her a bag with clothes and strangely her deck. "Our flight is in three hours." He led her to a bathroom, and sat outside of it while she changed.

She changed glad that Yami Bakura managed to get everything. She looked in the mirror: she was looking pale again, she was dressed in her holy jeans and a black tank top. She was slightly happy to be going to Egypt, home, even if it was by force.

"Bakura, is there a brush in here?"

"Top draw" was the response.

She pulled it out and used it, she braided her hair and finally came out. Yami Bakura smiled, "Come."

She bit her lip, "Can I make a phone call?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "to whom?"

"Malik, I mean if you're taking me to Egypt, we're going to need a place to stay." She hoped that he would take the bait.

He thought for a moment, "I suppose so, call him." He led her to the phone she dialed the number and waited.

"Ello?"

"Malik, um, Bakura is bring me to Egypt, we need a place to stay." She glanced at Yami Bakura who was nodding approvingly.

"Um, sure, when are you coming?"

"We'll be there tomorrow." She watched as Yami Bakura made signs for her to hurry. "I'll see you then," she hung up.

Soon they were on the plane, Amunet was huddled against the window.

"You seem scared Amu," Yami Bakura stroked the end of her braid.

She ignored the gesture, "I've only flown twice and I don't like it."

He laughed, "Rest a little, then it won't seem so bad, and after that you can tell me what you know."

Amunet fell asleep and Yami Bakura spread an airplane blanket over her; he remembered another time he took care of her like this, when she was scared, but the circumstances were different.

_Amu was sitting by the Nile getting a drink. Bakura was riding up behind her, but she stood as soon as she heard hoof steps. _

"_Amu, wait!" He jumped down._

"_Oh Bakura, by Ra you scared me!" She stopped and looked back, and that was when he noticed it, something was different a darkness tainted her, oh and she was no longer dressed in her rags._

"_Amu, why are you so skittish? Wait," he ran up to her and touched a bruise on her face, "Did that no good pharaoh beat you?"_

_She shook her head sending hair flying, "no, it was one of his priest, Seto." She sighed, "Seto's been chasing me all day threatening to send me back to the Dark Place" at the mention of the Shadow Realm she started to shake remembering the horrors she came upon there._

_Bakura sighed, "Come on, you can stay with me for tonight, you need the rest." He helped her up on to the horse. She was sound asleep before they reached his hide out, he watched her through out the night._

Yami Bakura laughed, they had been on the plane for five hours now, "Amu, Wakie, Wakie."

Amunet's eyes opened, "Well Shit, I thought it was all a dream."

"Start talking little one." He leaned back in his chair

"I don't know much, except what you taught me." She looked back out the window.

"Have you seen anything in scriptures about it?" He stared intesnly at the back of her head.

"I told you, I can't read it." She glared back at him.

He smiled, "You will, soon, I'm sure." He left her alone after that. She pretended to sleep but was trying to find out how to get away from him.

The plane Landed and they got off, Bakura grabbed her hand. "Now behave."

Once they were off and in a relatively empty spot Amunet started to tug on her arm. Bakura tightened his grip,

"Don't try it Amu."

She pulled again, "You're hurting me!"

He pulled the arm in front of her face, "I could snap your little wrist with out a problem, this is nothing." She used the chance to bite his wrist. When he let go she ran.

She knew Malik had to be around, but she also needed to lose Yami Bakura. She took a deep breath and in Egyptian yelled "Malik find me!" She spotted Bakura and started to run again.

Hands suddenly wrapped around her in an almost brotherly hug, she melted into it knowing it was Malik, but tensed when he brushed her cheek a gesture that was only used by his Yami.

"Hello Amu."

She swallowed, "Master Malik."

He shoved her aside and she felt Odion's hands on her shoulders.

"Take her home, and prepare her for her training, I'll find Bakura." He walked off.

Amunet looked up at Odion, "They were in this together!"

He simply nodded, "Come lest you want to be beaten." She shook her head and followed him.

Soon she was dressed in baggy cotton pants and a large shirt, she waited in an empty chamber with only Odion's promise to keep her company: _I will care for you after, promise. _

The door opened and she looked up.

"Amu," Yami Bakura walked in as it turned dark and cold, "Open a portal."

She shook her head, "No, no more portals and no more monsters."

Yami Malik slapped her across the face, "You will do what we say," he kicked her down.

"Open a portal." Yami Bakura knelt next to her "we want to help you."

She pulled away, "bullshit, I'm not an object to be passed around and be used!"

Yami Malik kicked her again, "You are my slave Amu," followed by another kick.

She cringed, "No, I'm not a slave." She started to stand but was kicked down again.

"Open a portal Amu, and we won't have to beat you." Yami Bakura grabbed her hair, her eyes received a dark glare in them.

"No," Waves of energy seemed to come off her, "How would you like it if I used your energy to open a portal?" the waves started towards Yami Bakura.

Yami Malik pulled Yami Bakura back, "Amu, we're trying to help you, drop the energy, if you do work with us I'll let you see my Aibou.

The waves hesitated as she looked at him, "Really?"

"Yes Amu, just open a portal and keep it open as long as you can and then I will let my Aibou come see you." He stepped forward "He misses you very much."

She sighed and the waves closed around her, she focused that energy using her hands into the darkness. Slowly an area cleared and the normal world came into view.

"Very good, now hold it." Yami Bakura joined Yami Malik.

Amunet tried to hold it but started to struggle five minutes through. "I can't hold it any longer," she blinked trying to clear her blurred vision.

"Then drop it we're done." Yami Malik nodded.

She dropped the portal and then collapsed to her knees. Yami Malik laughed," you're pathetic." They were suddenly back in the real world.

She sighed in relief, "let me see your Aibou." He grinned evilly, "no you didn't hold it long enough."

She growled, "You bastard!" she tried to stand.

He kicked her shoulder, "stay down slave."

She growled but stayed down.

"Good girl, now we will continue like this everyday until you are able to hold it for an hour." He scowled down at her, "go to your chamber." She slowly started to stand, Yami Bakura watched as Yami Malik grab her hair, "Of course if you are that tired you should just rest here." He sent her into a nightmarish sleep.

Odion was waiting in Amunet's room. When the door opened he was expecting her, but instead Bakura stood there.

"Where is Amunet?" Odion stood.

"I don't know, I thought she would be here." His eyes widened.

"I need to find her," he sighed, he knew that Amunet also helped Malik's light side, so she needed to stay alive. He walked out followed by Bakura.

When Odion found her she was rolling on the floor suffering from nightmares, she was drenched in sweat but shivering as well.

Odion picked her up, Bakura looked at her asking, "What's wrong with her?"

"Yami Malik filled her dreams with Nightmares he's done it before." Odion stared walking.

_Amunet was sitting in a dark area on concrete she had been running from a duel monster, she was panting. She suddenly felt calm in her panic when Shadi appeared._

"_Amunet?"_

_She looked up, "Shadi, oh Ra are you just part of this dream?"_

"_No young one, I've come to talk to you about this." He held out the necklace, "You refused it why?"_

"_Because I have dream prophesies, I'm the key to the Shadow Realm and I have tow Yami's after me. I do not need anything else to worry about." She looked down an ally where she head a noise, "I can't guard an Item if I can't guard myself." She stood._

"_Why do you panic so?" he still had the necklace out._

"_Because I do not know what else Yami Malik has put in this dream." She looked wide-eyed down the ally._

"_It is your destiny to have the Necklace."_

"_Don't talk to me about destiny, Shadi, I know I can change it." She started to back up._

"_It will disturb the items if you do not take it." He stepped in her view, "I could not tell you what would happen."_

_She sighed, "Taking it now would be just as bad as handing it to Yami Malik directly! I don't want it!" As soon as she said it he was gone. What she had heard in the ally jumped on her. A huge white wolf knocked her to the ground. She tried to push it off until she heard a voice. _

"_Amu, calm down, rest." It was Yami Bakura's voice._

_She looked around for him but saw nothing. The scene suddenly changed to Bakura's hide out. He sat next to the child thief Amu. Amu woke with a jump, shivering._

"_Amu, what were you dreaming?" He looked down at her._

"_The dark place, it's in my dreams." She was almost in sheer panic._

Amunet woke with a jump Odion was leaning against the wall, "You're awake." He walked over to her.

She nodded, it took her a couple tries to speak, "Has Malik stopped by?"

"No, but I will talk to him when I go to get you some food." He started to walk out.

"Odion," Amunet spoke and he paused, "Thank you."

He nodded and walked out. Amunet huddled in her thin blanket, her body ached but right now she didn't care. She slowly sat up and spotted Bakura, she tensed slightly.

"It's me, don't worry, how are you?" he stood.

"It hurts, and I'm tired, but I've had worse." She watched thoughts cross his face, "It wasn't your fault, don't worry."

The door opened and Amunet looked up, "Malik!" She stood up too suddenly and clutched her shoulder.

"Amunet, stay down." Malik went to her.

"He said I couldn't see you," she smiled but winced when he touched her shoulder.

"Damn it, how much did he hurt her?" he looked to Odion.

"She had bruised ribs, I think her shoulder is separated, but I didn't want to wake her to find out." He stepped in with food.

"Let me look at it." He moved the shoulder of the shirt down. The shoulder had swelled and bruised, "It might be broken.

She bit her lip, "your yami won't care, he'll still make me train, if that is what you can call it."

He sighed sadly, but nodded, "I'm sorry this happened."

"I saw it coming I should have known," she sat back down, "Malik, brother…"

"Yes?" he sat in front of her.

"I'm happy to be home." She looked him in the eyes with tears in hers.

He smiled slightly, "We'll fix this I promise." He hugged her. He had to fix this there was no other way.


End file.
